Pity
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: She could do nothing but pity him silently. The man with no name and nothing to go home too...  Implied Warrior of Light x Lightning


**Pity**

**Author's Note: **This came to mind in class because I had the FF1 main theme stuck in my head. They might be a little OOC...

* * *

><p>Listening to everyone talk made her wince as she distanced herself from the others.<p>

All the talk...

The chatter...

It just...

God she wanted to go home. If she was going to talk than she would rather talk to... To... Well she wasn't really sure who she wanted to talk to. She just felt like there was someone waiting for her back home.

Home... Normally the word could bring comfort to almost anyone, no matter who or what situation. Now, with everything going on, the word was foreign. It was strange how the word now seemed empty. Suddenly it was just a word with no meaning. It probably held something dear to each of them but at that moment, in that war, it was nothing. Her thoughts drifted to the nameless warrior and suddenly her heart seemed to sink. No matter what was going on around them or how he acted her _internal _feelings never changed... She couldn't help the pity that she felt bubble in her chest. If the man had no name... Did that not mean that he had no home? No one to go to? No one to be there happy that he had returned safely? Was there nothing for him?

Movement at her side brought her back to reality. In her peripheral vision she caught sight of the man in question and barely managed to bite back a sigh. Pursing her lips, she leaned back against of the protruding bits of wall in the Sanctuary, hands at her sides as she continued to think. Her unfocused gaze fell on the chattering warriors but her thoughts were on the man at her side. He had probably noticed her distance. Just like she had noticed his predicament.

Pity... She _knew_ he didn't want it. She could try but the man would never accept the pity. Chivalrous to a fault, he'd brush off his own problems and rush to the aid of his comrades before even considering where he would end up when all this was over. If he'd allow her to speak her mind... How would she even voice her pity? Somehow, saying "sorry you can't remember anything" didn't feel right. It sounded cold and almost uncaring. There was really no way to show pity in a situation like this and _that _was what bothered the woman the most. Damn it she hated it when control was out of her hands!

As she finally let a frustrated sigh escape, she felt him lean beside her in the same manner that she had moments earlier. Everything around them was silent, apart for the other warriors who were still planning and discussing, all lost in their own little world. It was like being in a bubble almost. That or behind a thin glass wall. There was always something there, making the pair different from the rest of them. Even the more aloft ones were somewhat more friendly... It didn't matter. They seemed to enjoy that little world they unconsciously shared.

The silence was only broken when she felt one of his hands come to rest on hers. The movement had made her gasp in surprise as she turned her head to look at him. His striking blue eyes seemed to see right through her, looking for the reason behind her frustration. She kept her face blank, hoping he wouldn't find it...

"Do not worry about me." He started in a slow, quiet and even tone. He had seen right through her. "So long as you all return home I will be alright."

It figured he would say that. Of course he would say that. He was the Warrior of Light and though he came off as stubborn, somewhat grumpy and strict, there was a caring man beneath that armour. A caring man who wanted nothing more than to make sure his newfound friends returned to their own world.

She almost sighed a little, holding it off in favour of a half-smile. It wasn't fair that someone so kind had nothing to go home too. She leaned against his shoulder, mindful of the spikes on his elbows as she listened to his even breathing. A small gesture was her only way to show pity but... At least it was something.

He watched her lean against him and managed his own small smile. "But for your concern... I thank you, Lightning."

_~End~_


End file.
